


Dart's Toast

by joyful_soul_collector



Series: Just So Hungry [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, High metabolism, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Malnutrition, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Starvation, Swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, enhanced metabolism, hunger, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyful_soul_collector/pseuds/joyful_soul_collector
Summary: There's a stray cat who's almost as hungry as Peter is





	Dart's Toast

_ BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-- _

I slapped my hand across my alarm clock, and peered at it, my eyes still groggy with sleep. Seven o’clock.  _ Seven o’clock?! Shit! School starts in an hour! _ I scrambled around my room, getting dressed with my suit on under my clothes and gathering up all my school stuff, all this with the covers still tangled in my legs and eventually making me fall over with a loud thud. Aunt May called up to my room at the sound of my fall.

“You okay babe?”

“Uh, yep!” I called back. My mask was halfway off of my face; I had completely forgotten to take it off before I fell asleep. It’s a good thing Aunt May stopped checking on me in the middle of the night, even though it was mostly out of exhaustion from work rather than her respect for my privacy. I whipped off my mask and shoved it deep into my backpack, hiding it underneath all the books, before stumbling out of my room.

Aunt May was waiting for me downstairs in the kitchen, holding a couple pieces of toast.

“Where were you last night?”

“Uh--Stark Internship! We started a new project, so it’s um, really busy,” I said hurriedly, as I got on my shoes.

“Oh, well did they at least give you dinner? I don’t want you going hungry baby.”

“Yep,” I lied. I’d completely forgotten to wake up early so I could make my breakfast, and clearly my stomach was angry at me for this because it gurgled just loud enough for Aunt May to hear. Heat crept into my face as I said, “Uh, still pretty hungry though.”

“Good thing I made breakfast for you then. You were out so late I thought I’d let you sleep in,” she said as she handed me the toast, and kissed me on the cheek. “You better go catch the subway, wouldn’t want you to be late.”

“Thanks Aunt May! I larb you!”

“I larb you too hun!”

I stepped outside and started to quickly walk down to the subway station, taking a bite of toast as I went. But just as I rounded a corner, a familiar stray cat came out of the alleyway to my right. It was a skinny grey cat that I’d named Dart after the Demodog from Stranger Things. His face was a little twisted and deformed, so that from a distance, he looked a lot like a small Demodog. I usually brought him something to eat on my way to school, but in my haste, I’d completely forgotten. 

“Sorry Dart, I don’t have anything for you today,” I said to him sadly. He looked back up at me with big amber eyes, meowing pitifully. I looked from him, to my toast, then back to him. “…Fine. I guess you need it more than I do, I doubt you wanna eat trash.” I threw my toast into the alleyway for him and he bounded after it happily.

I walked a few more blocks and reached the subway just in time. A While later I was walking up the steps to my school. Flash shoved me into the locker’s as usual, sneered at me about how I would be dead at lunch (which, if I had a dollar for every time he said that, I would be richer than Mr. Stark), and then met up with Ned beside my locker. We talked until it was a few minutes before class started, and the hallways were getting more empty.

“Which Avenger is better, Black Widow, or Scarlet Witch?” Ned asked.

“Neither, I’m the best Avenger,” I answered sarcastically. “But seriously, I think they’re both--” My stomach cut me off with an earsplitting rumble. The hallway was almost completely empty, so there was no way Ned could’ve misheard. Ned and I both looked down at my middle, and I could feel heat crawling up into my face again. I curled my arm around my belly, trying to silence it under my elbow.

“You okay Pete?” Ned asked, his voice filled with concern. I looked up at him, and smiled.

“Yeah, I just didn’t have breakfast, I gave my toast to Dart.”

“But don’t you have like a crazy metabolism now?”

“Well yeah, but it’s fine--Wait how do you know that? I don’t remember saying that.” I shoved my backpack into my locker, and we started walking towards class. His class was right across from mine.

“Well, I remember that day when you stopped wearing glasses, and accidentally broke that desk. I’m guessing that was around the time you got your powers, right? Well, you were also eating a ton too, more than you usually did. And when I found out how you were Spider-Man, I just put two and two together.”

“Jeez, I’m surprised more people haven’t figured it out,” I said, rubbing my stomach absentmindedly. 

“It’s ‘cuz you let people like Flash beat you up. Everyone thinks Spider-Man would never let anyone hurt him. You’re so committed to keeping this a secret. If it were me, everyone would know within about two seconds.” He glanced down at the arm rubbing my belly, which I dropped quickly. “I have some granola bars if you want them,” he said, the concern coming into his voice again, and making a motion to reach into his backpack.

I put up my hands and said, “Oh, no, that’s  _ your _ food, I’m good.” Ned was just about to argue when the bell rang, and I ducked into my class before he could say anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Peter, you dork. Hope you all liked this! More to come...


End file.
